1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air suspension, and more particularly to a Macpherson strut type air suspension used for an automobile and having a novel mechanism for adjusting a damping capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a strut type air suspension is there one capable of adjusting the damping capacity thereof, that is, the damping force of a shock absorber and the spring constant of air spring. In this type suspension, the shock absorber is provided with a damping force adjusting mechanism related to a piston disposed slidably in a cylinder and constituted such that the kinetic energy of liquid flowing through the piston can be varied. On the other hand, the air spring is constituted such that a main air chamber formed by surrounding the shock absorber with a housing and a diaphragm and an auxiliary air chamber are filled with compressed air and a valve body can afford and shut off communication between the main and auxiliary air chambers.
While said type suspension employs a mechanism for adjusting the damping force of the shock absorber and the spring constant of the air spring at the same time, a single control rod is conventionally extended from an actuator into a piston rod of the shock absorber to adjust the damping force of the shock absorber on the one hand and the spring constant of the air spring on the other hand.